


Pythagorean Strings

by jeeps



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-14
Updated: 2004-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeps/pseuds/jeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for thamiris's <a href="http://thamiris.livejournal.com/205538.html">porn-pact</a>. Title from Anthony Hecht's <i>Saul and David</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pythagorean Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thamiris's [porn-pact](http://thamiris.livejournal.com/205538.html). Title from Anthony Hecht's _Saul and David_.

"James—"

"—mm."

Remus' head almost cracks against the ugly brown and yellow tile of the shower stall, but James' hand on his neck turns it into a dull thud, voluntary acquiescence. James prises Remus' lips open, impatience speaking against their wet slide, into the humid cavern of his mouth. A thumb presses against Remus' pulse-point in sporadic heartbeats.

Remus knows that the element of surprise was left at the door with the fall of James' clothing, the teasing slide of his tongue beneath Remus' the easiest way to curl around it and suck Remus into his mouth. The scrape of wet hair on the tiles echoes across Remus' skull as James pushes against him with hard cock and gritty, acute skin against the soap-scented rawness of Remus'. James is dried-sweat cool and Remus runs one hand up his side, water collecting in his palm before spilling over the edge, through his fingers, down shiftingshifting muscles as James surges against him, all unapologetic (maybe a little apologetic, short hot bursts of air through his nose over Remus' cheek and he refuses to come up for it) insistence.

Remus slips his hand down into the nonexistent space between them, stop-starting through the accommodating concaves of their bellies. James' cock fucks between Remus and the curve of his palm, the head catching against the flesh between Remus' thumb and forefinger. Remus presses his hand as tightly as he can, and James chokes on his cry as he breaks away from Remus' mouth and comes.

Remus waits, only able to breathe in the stifling steam and come-scent and James' softening prick and hard body for the grace of his back again the cold tiles. James looks at him, the strange inscrutability that's been settling over him for years reading pages of Remus that he hears sometimes murmured back against his skin, some harmonic dissonance and assurance that Remus clings to like hope. He leans forward and water washes away his vision, and James kisses him. He squeezes Remus' neck back and exposed to lay his mouth down his throat and drink from the curve of his jaw, the hollow. There is that obscene texture still between their bodies, that Remus realises his cock is thrusting into, and Remus shudders even as he lets the heavy fullness of his balls weigh down the roll of his hips into the tight pact of their bellies.

"I could," James says.

"No. Stay here." The fall of the water on their skin almost drowns Remus out.

His come-slicked hand has fallen to his side, and Remus holds James, and James tangles their fingers together and tastes them, tongue circling and slipping between them. Remus comes with the tip of James' tongue touching the center of his palm. God, _god_.

"Remus."


End file.
